Fea
by RowCinzia
Summary: Kagome cumple 3 meses con su novio y para celebrar aprovechará el festival de fuegos artificiales que hay por temporada de verano. Pero para ella esta noche es importante, lo que no sabe es que él también tiene la misma idea. (Drabble)


**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**-Fea-**

Hoy cumplimos 3 meses de novios, así que para celebrarlo iremos con nuestros amigos al festival de fuegos artificiales. Son vacaciones, pero casi no hemos podido estar juntos porque los dos tenemos empleos de verano. Así es la vida de un universitario.

Me he comprado una bonita yukata, predomina el color rojo porque sé es su favorito y quiero verme linda porque esta noche espero podamos pasar al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación. Estoy lista y quiero que sea él a quien me entregue por primera vez, porque lo amo.

-Te veré en el festival Kagome- dice Sango se asoma en mi habitación, compartimos apartamento y nos hemos vuelto muy buenas amigas.

-Claro, en cuanto llegue por mí los alcanzaremos.

-Bien- dice dando media vuelta –por cierto Miroku ha traído unos cuantos bocadillos que compró camino acá. Están en la cocina por si gustas cenar algo.

-Gracias.

Miroku, el novio de Sango, ha podido salir antes de su ensayo en la obra que va a presentar próximamente. Es actor.

Desgraciadamente mi novio ha tenido más turnos durante las vacaciones, da clases de artes marciales a niños pequeños, así que ha llamado para avisarme que llegará un poco después de la hora acordada por mí.

Solo espero que llegue a tiempo para que podamos ver los fuegos artificiales.

Cuando escucho la puerta del departamento cerrarse salgo a la sala, curiosa del aroma que se percibe. Huele delicioso, a comida recién hecha.

-¡Vaya!- digo mientras abro la bolsa de papel –son yakitoris.

Destapo la charola de plástico y tomo una de las brochetas, el sabor es delicioso. Tengo tanta hambre, he estado nerviosa todo el día y no había podido comer nada. Pero con este aroma me es imposible no hacerle caso a mi paladar.

Termino el yakitori mientras camino hasta la ventana para asomarme, a lo lejos se alcanza a ver el templo y las lamparas que alumbran el festival. Incluso puedo ver a Miroku y Sango caminando por la calle, tomados de la mano.

De pronto suena el timbre, dudo que sea mi novio. Camino hasta la puerta y abro, es un mensajero con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas –entrega para la señorita Kagome Tendo.

-Soy yo- le digo tomando las flores.

-Firme aquí- me dice mostrando una tablet –que pase buena noche.

El mensajero se va y yo miro encantada las flores. Estoy por cerrar la puerta cuando una mano la detiene, asustándome por completo.

-Perdona fea, no quería asustarte.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le digo a mi novio cuando me doy cuenta que se trata de él.

-Un idiota que te ama- sonríe -¿me dejas entrar?

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto asombrada de sus palabras, jamás me había dicho que me amaba.

-Te pregunté si podía pasar- va vestido con una yukata carmín con blanco, predominando el dibujo de un demonio en la parte superior de la prenda, a la altura de las mangas. También se ha comprado una yukata nueva.

-Pasa- le digo rodando los ojos, tal vez lo imaginé. Voy con mi ramo de flores hasta la cocina, buscando un florero -¿a que debo el detalle?- pregunto mostrándo mi preciada nueva adquisición.

-Hoy cumplimos tres meses juntos- dice caminando hasta donde estoy.

-No creí que fueras a recordarlo.

-Sabes lo cursi que soy- sonríe de medio lado –hace tres meses aceptaste ser mi novia, eso merece celebración.

Lo ignoro a propósito mientras coloco las flores en el jarrón y les pongo agua. De repente siento sus manos sobre mi cintura y sus labios en oído.

-Además te he dicho que te amo. Esa clase de declaraciones importan ¿no lo crees?

Sonrío complacida, dejando el jarrón sobre la encimera de la cocina y girándome para tenerlo de frente.

-Ya decía yo que no había sido mi imaginación.

-Moría por decírtelo desde el primer mes, pero pensé que te asustarías.

-¿Vas a hacerme el amor ahora?- pregunto rodeando sus hombros con mis manos.

-¿Acaso quieres que te quite esa preciosa yukata nueva?- besa mi mandíbula –ni hablar.

-Es una lástima, pensé que hoy querrías hacerme tuya por primera vez.

Chasquea la lengua –ya, pero no quiero presionarte solo por traerte flores y decirte que te amo. Si lo has decidido quiero que sea porque así lo deseas.

-¿Piensas hacerte el difícil Taisho?

-Fea- besa mis labios –contigo soy como plastilina, me puedes moldear como se te de la gana.

Una de sus manos abandona mi cintura y con el dedo índice y el medio acaricia el contorno de mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mi senos –tu existencia me tiene idiotizado, imaginar sentir tu piel bajo mis dedos es mi mayor fantasía.

-¿Te has masturbado pensando en mi piel?

Ríe roncamente –no tienes idea de las veces que me he masturbado pensando en la textura de tu piel, en el sabor que debe tener- se acerca entonces a besar mi cuello y yo suelto un suspiro –¡Aja! Lo mismo he pensando ¿cómo se escucharan los gemidos de mi novia? ¿cómo se sentirán sus pechos y que tan rígidos se pondrán sus pezones?

-Pero ya aclaramos que no piensas hacerme el amor esta noche- me suelto de su agarre y camino hasta donde están los yakitoris –así que será mejor irnos al festival.

Inuyasha camina hasta donde estoy –si es lo que quieres- alza los hombros despreocupado -¿me das una probada?- dice mirando la brocheta que tengo en las manos.

-¿De mi comida?- pregunto jugando mientras la acerco a mis labios –no lo sé, esto es mío- le doy una lamida al alimento y me encandilo viendo como mi novio traga saliva, haciéndose el valiente.

-¡Que egoísta!- dice indignado.

Doy otra lamida antes de meter el inicio del yakitori a mi boca.

-Espero que cuando sea mi turno no utilices los dientes.

Con lo que dice casi me atraganto, pero procuro guardar la compostura. Mordiendo y masticando, tragando y volviendo a lamer el resto del alimento sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos.

-No lo sé- respondo acomodando mis codos sobre la barra de la cocina que nos separa uno del otro –sabes que soy virgen así que no prometo nada.

-Sí, sí, virgen pero no ignorante. ¿Crees que no imagino que ya investigaste como debes hacerlo?

Me río con ganas -¿quieres averiguarlo?- alzo ambas cejas.

Inuyasha me mira un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que me de cuenta que mira mis pechos mientras se lame los labios –tal vez después de los fuegos artificiales, he reservado un lugar en el acantilado para que podamos verlos bien.

Sale de la cocina y estira su mano para tomar la mía -¿Vamos?

-Y después de los fuegos artificiales ¿vas a hacerme el amor?

Se ríe mientras se acerca a mí, toma mi cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra acaricia mi trasero y me pega más a su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes sentir como me tienes?- su voz suena grave.

Asiento, soy consciente de que se le ha puesto un tanto dura.

-Eso responde tu pregunta ¿cierto? Porque te amo. Así que sí, esta noche pretendo hacerte el amor hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda respirar del cansancio.

Tomo aire o al menos lo intento.

-La respuesta que esperaba- ríe y yo le muestro la lengua –guarda eso para después, lo vas a necesitar.

-También te amo idiota.

-Ya lo sabía fea.

Me libera de su cuerpo y salimos entonces del apartamento.


End file.
